1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blood glucose detection; in particular, to a non-invasive optical blood glucose detecting apparatus and operating method thereof capable of shortening the light penetrating path to enhance the received optical signal and reduce the noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because most early diabetics have no obvious symptom, if it is caught and suitably treated early, not only serious complications such as heart diseases, stroke, renal failure, blindness, or amputation can be reduced, but also the enormous amount of medical expenses can be saved. Therefore, it is important to continuously detect and control the patient's blood glucose concentration.
In general, the popular blood glucose detection technologies in the market can be divided into two regions: one region is a large blood glucose detecting equipment used in large teaching centers, regional hospitals, or small and medium-sized personal clinics; the other region is a portable blood glucose detecting apparatus. The former mostly cooperates with the medical blood stroke procedure to use the centrifuge, enzymes adding unit, and spectrum analyzer to treat the sample, and the entire blood glucose detection process is very time-consuming. The latter mostly uses invasive blood glucose detection technologies (e.g., the micro invasive blood glucose detection apparatus) to stab the finger tip or other positions of the patient via a blood collection unit to obtain a small amount of blood on the test strips. And then, the test strips will be put in the portable blood glucose detecting apparatus based on the instruction to smoothly read the patient's blood glucose concentration.
For the patient, although the micro invasive blood glucose detection apparatus is more suitable to monitor the patient's blood glucose concentration at home, and the cost and time wasted to and fro the hospital can be saved. However, every time when the patient performs blood glucose detection, he/she has to endure pain from the stabbed finger tip. In case the blood collection unit is not clean enough or repeatedly used, it will be hazardous to the health of the patient, and the collected blood sample may be also polluted, so that the final blood glucose detection result will be inaccurate.
In order to improve the above-mentioned drawbacks of the conventional invasive blood glucose detecting method, the non-invasive blood glucose detecting apparatus has been developed. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of the conventional non-invasive blood glucose detecting apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the non-invasive blood glucose detecting apparatus 1 performs detection procedure by emitting incident light L to penetrate through the skin surface SK, the skin tissue interstitial fluid GL, and the underlying skin tissue SG, and receiving the reflected optical signal R. Its largest drawback is that the incident light L emitted by the blood glucose detecting apparatus 1 has too long detection path to penetrate through too many layers, so that the optical signal will be gradually attenuated and noise will be also increased. Finally, the strength of the reflected optical signal R received by the blood glucose detecting apparatus 1 is very weak and its signal-to-noise ratio is very small, and the accuracy of the blood glucose concentration detected by the blood glucose detecting apparatus 1 will be largely affected.
Therefore, the invention provides a non-invasive optical blood glucose detecting apparatus and operating method thereof capable of shortening the light penetrating path to enhance the received optical signal and reduce the noise to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior arts.